Avalon Drakon
Avalon Drakon known as the Evil Banishing Dragon, an Independent Avatar-Type Sacred Gear wielded by Lancelot Du Lac. Summary In the past, God of the Bible had found and sealed the soul of an Ancient High-Tier Dragon residing on Avalon named Avon inside a blue jewel prepped to be made into a sacred gear, but it couldn't due to the dragon being in hibernation. In Volume 4, Lancelot was given a blue jewel by his mother and uncle, two of the Four Great Seraph, who believed that he could complete it. Due to him being in a deep sleep as a result of the curse that was bestowed unto him by the multiple demonic beasts, even during his investigation of the jewel, he couldn't sense a single a bit of its presence. After Azazel used his Artificial Sacred Gear, Downfall Dragon Spear's Pseudo Balance Breaker: Downfall Dragon Another Armor, the dragon inside of the jewel started to awaken after sending the multiple presences of a Dragon King and the Heavenly Dragons during the battle between Issei and Vali. In Volume 5, Lancelot performed a ceremony during the summer break on Avalon where he could full completed the Sacred Gear, Avalon Drakon. Avon later tagged along with a mission that Lancelot and the others had, it later gained the ability to transform into a weapon through his teamwork with Lancelot turning into the Avalon Heroic Sword. It is also revealed that due to the curse that was bestowed onto Avon after being sealed, it impeded them in combat. In Volume 8, after Lancelot freed Avon from the curse bestowed onto him by many of the demonic beasts that he sealed inside of himself, Avalon Drakon had regained its original aura and abilities. It regained one of its original power Anti-Magic that let can nullify the abilities and effects that originates from magics such as spells, curses, hexes, jinxes, and charms. Weaknesses Being a dragon, Avalon Drakon is still vulnerable to Dragon-Slaying Magics, Swords, and Curses. This weakness also applies when Lancelot uses his Balance Breaker and other forms. Appearance At first, Avalon Drakon took the form of a dragon twice as big as Rassei, the first familiar of Asia Argento with a blue jewel in the middle of its forehead. In Volume 8, after the curse placed upon Avon by the demonic beings and evil spirits was purified by Lancelot, it turned into a normal sized western dragon large enough for someone to ride on top of. Abilities Avalon Drakon summons a white dragon named Avon, which is capable of moving independently from its wielder, it also has its own instincts and intelligence including the ability to talk. The Dragon itself can breath a holy attack from his mouth, which is capable of harming being of darkness such as Devils and Vampires. It can also create barriers and shields that can defend against both physical and to a greater degree magic attacks. In Volume 5, Avalon Drakon later gained the power to transform into different weapons depending on the fighting style of its wielder such as the Sword Form: Avalon Heroic Sword. Each of the weapon formats lets its wielder the power to unleashes focused holy aura and dragon aura from it for various purposes. Though Azazel himself can't speculate that this makes it a Subspecies or not. In Volume 8, once Lancelot removed the curse placed on Avon before being sealed inside of the Avalon Drakon thus regaining his original strength it is able to fire off a more intense holy breath that could wipe off a number of Devils from the Old Satan Faction. It can also create more powerful and effective barriers. Avon unlocked one of his original abilities named Anti-Magic, which nullifies the abilities and effects that originate from magic such as spells, curses, hexes, jinxes, and charms. Forms Sword Form: Avalon Heroic Sword Avalon Heroic Sword '''( ): also known as the '''Holy Sword of Banishment, is the sword form later gained by Avalon Drakon and is used by Lancelot Du Lac. It transforms into a double-edged longsword with golden designs running along the middle of the blade with a blue jewel embedded into the ornate guard and a two-handed blue hilt. It has the power to unleash waves of focused energy from its blade, which can injure being of darkness and vaporize evil spirits. The Avalon Heroic Sword has demonstrated the ability to repel magic. Another attribute of it lets Lancelot channel his full power through the blade with far greater proficiency. In this form, Avon has the power to control/regulate the power of its holder letting him bring out the best qualities of its wielder's attacks. Avalon Drakon Uniform Avalon Drakon Uniform ( ): also known as the Sacred Uniform of the Royal Paladin of Paradise, is the Subspecies Balance Breaker of Avalon Drakon, which creates a modified platinum white sleeveless jacket with intricate designs, black skintight shirt with various white lines traced across it, dark gray trousers with a green belt, a green holster attached to his right pants leg where the default form of the Avalon Heroic Sword it, a silver chain link wrapped around his pants loop and shoes. This uniform increases his defenses providing him protection against various forms of attacks along with further enhancing the effectiveness of the Avalon Heroic Sword. Trivia * The Sacred Gear Avalon Drakon references the Legendary Island mentioned in Arthurian Legends. It also references to the Greek word Drakon, meaning "serpent, giant seafish" both referring to a great serpent. * Azazel stated that this sacred gear could be considered as a sub-species, especially since a regular form of it wasn't recorded due to being inactive. * If Avon wasn't sealed away in the Avalon Drakon, then he would have been one of the Strongest amongst the Dragon Kings. * The base appearance of the Independent Avatar-Type Sacred Gear Avalon Drakon is based off Chibi or Senkoukura from the series Dragon Drive. ** The Sword Form: Avalon Heroic Sword is based on Layfon Alsief's Heaven's Blade: Wolfstein from Chrome Shelled Regios. ** The image of Avalon Paladin Guardian is based on Layfon Alsief's clothing as Heaven's Blade. ** Avalon Drakon's second appearance of the Independent Avatar-Type Sacred Gear is based on Ja from Jaryuu Tensei. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Sacred Gears